Saison 9 Épisode 1
Erreur d’arrondi CHURCH : en : Hi. My name is Leonard Church. But, nobody calls me Leonard. fr : Salut. Je m’appelle Léonard Church. Mais personne ne m’appelle Léonard. Fade in to an overhead of Blood Gulch CHURCH : en : Most people call me Church. Sometimes they call me Alpha, and a few people even know me as The Director. But I haven't been called that, in a really, really long time. You see, I know that when you look at me, I know I look like a super badass space warrior, but I'm really not. I'm actually a- fr : La plupart m’appellent Church. Parfois, ils m’appellent Alpha, et certains me connaissent même en tant que le Directeur. Mais on ne m’a pas appelé comme ça depuis très, très longtemps. Vous voyez, je le sais quand vous me regardez, je sais que j’ai l’air d’un guerrier de l’espace super balèze, mais ce n’est pas vraiment le cas. En fait, je suis un… TUCKER : en : Hey Church! fr : Hé, Church ! CHURCH : en : Uh, h-gh- just uh, ignore, uh- I'm actually a computer program, that's been reincarnated in the memory of- fr : Euh… ignorez ça, euh… je suis en fait un programme informatique, qui a été réincarné dans la mémoire de… TUCKER : en : Church! fr : Church ! CHURCH : en : I'm actually a computer program- fr : En fait, je suis un programme informati… TUCKER : en : Hey Church! fr : Hé, Church ! CHURCH : en : That's been reincarnated in the memory of a- fr : … qui a été réincarné dans la mémoire de… TUCKER : en : Where the hell are you?! fr : Où es-tu, bon sang ?! CHURCH : en : Okay, uh, I'm just gonna start over. Uh I'm just uh- I'll just ta- I'm just gonna go back to the beginning. fr : OK, euh, je vais recommencer. Euh, je vais… j’allais… je vais reprendre depuis le début. TUCKER : en : Church! fr : Church ! CHURCH : en : Hi. fr : Salut. TUCKER : en : Church! fr : Church ! CHURCH : en : My name is Leonard Church. fr : Je m’appelle Léonard Church. TUCKER : en : Church! fr : Church ! CHURCH : en : But, nobody calls me- fr : Mais personne ne m’appelle… Hey look, Tucker's on a cliff TUCKER : en : Hey Church, come on! fr : Hé, Church, allez ! CHURCH : en : Hhhhhngh. God dammit, what!? What do you want!? fr : Bordel de Dieu, quoi ?! Tu veux quoi ?! TUCKER : en : Come on, get up here! fr : Allez, monte ici ! CHURCH : en : Yeah, okay, hold on, for God's sakes I'm coming. Shut up! fr : Ouais, OK, attends ! Pour l’amour de Dieu, j’arrive… La ferme ! Church heads over to the cliff CHURCH : en : God dammit, I can't even have one fucking moment to myself. Can't even be alone with my thoughts, not even for a second. Someone's always gotta fucking yell, or scream or, "come look at this; what's going on over here" or "hey Church, help me out, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." Fucking assholes. God I forgot how much this place sucks. fr : Bordel de Dieu, je ne peux même pas avoir un foutu moment à moi… Même pas deux secondes pour réfléchir ! Toujours quelqu’un qui gueule ou qui hurle « Viens mater ce qu’il se passe là-bas ! » ou « Hé Church, aide-moi, je n’ai pas la moindre foutue idée de ce que je fais ». Foutus connards ! Dieu que j’avais oublié à quel point cet endroit craint. Cut to Tucker and Caboose on the cliff CABOOSE : en : Now when he gets up here, remember the plan. fr : Dès qu’il montera ici, souviens-toi du plan. TUCKER : en : Plan? What plan? fr : Le plan ? Quel plan ? CABOOSE : en : We only have one shot at this, don't let it fall apart. fr : C’est notre seule chance, ne la laisse pas s’effriter. TUCKER : en : Why are you talking to me like this is supposed to make sense? Is this another one o' your idiot schemes to make Church your best friend? fr : Pourquoi tu me parles comme si c’était censé être logique ? Est-ce une autre de tes méthodes idiotes pour que Church devienne ton meilleur ami ? CABOOSE : en : Okay shhh- remember, let me do the talking. fr : OK, chut… souviens-toi, laisse-moi parler. TUCKER : en : Do the talking about what, idiot? fr : Parler de quoi, idiot ? CABOOSE : en : Don't worry, I got this. fr : Ne t’inquiète pas, je m’en charge. TUCKER : en : What would I be worried about, I don't even know what you're doing. fr : M’inquiéter de quoi, je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais. Church arrives, kind of out of breath CABOOSE : en : Hey Church, welcome to the cliff. fr : Salut, Church. Bienvenue sur la falaise. CHURCH : en : Hey guys, hey guys-hhh, man, whoo! fr : Salut les gars, salut les gars, *Pff* bon sang… whou ! CABOOSE : en : Okay, abort. The plan did not work. fr : OK, abandon. Le plan ne marche pas. TUCKER : en : That was it? Okay now I actually wanna know, what was the plan? 'Cause apparently phase one was saying hi. What was next, were you gonna wave? fr : C’était ça ? OK, là en fait, je veux savoir, quel était le plan ? Parce qu’apparemment, la première étape était de dire « salut ». Quelle était la suite, vous faire signe ? CABOOSE : en : Abort. Abort. fr : Abandon. Abandon ! CHURCH : en : Hohw... what're you guys... what do you guys want? *gasp* fr : Oh, que vou… que voulez-vous ? *Gulp* TUCKER : en : Dude, are you fucking dying? You sound like my vacuum cleaner when it picks up a penny. fr : Mec, tu es crevé ? On dirait mon aspirateur quand il aspire une pièce… CHURCH : en : I'm just a little uh, *gasp* out of breath. I'm not used to this, it's been a while since I uh, had a human body. fr : Je suis juste un peu, euh, *Gulp* à bout de souffle. Je n’ai pas l’habitude, ça faisait un moment que j’avais un corps humain. CABOOSE : en : Oh God I know, I- I hate having one of those; i-it's like, it always wants to pee. Like all the time. fr : Oh mon Dieu, je sais, je déteste en avoir un, c’est comme si tu avais toujours envie de pisser. En permanence. TUCKER : en : What the fuck is everyone talking about today? Did I miss a staff meeting? What other body would you have? fr : De quel bordel parlez-vous aujourd’hui ?! J’ai raté une réunion du personnel ? Quel autre corps auriez-vous ? CHURCH : en : It's uh, it's a long story. Remind me to tell you some time. So uh, what's up, what's goin' on? fr : C’est, euh, c’est une longue histoire. Rappelle-moi de te la raconter un jour. Alors, qu’y a-t’il, que se passe-t-il ? TUCKER : en : We have movement over at the Red Team's base. I thought we should check it out. Actually, I thought we should ignore it, but there's really not anything else to do. fr : Il y a du mouvement à la base rouge. J’ai pensé qu’on devrait vérifier. En fait, j’ai pensé qu’on devrait l’ignorer, mais il n’y a vraiment rien d’autre à faire. CHURCH : en : Movement? What kind of movement? fr : Du mouvement ? Quel genre de mouvement ? CABOOSE : en : The red kind. fr : Le genre des rouges… TUCKER : en : Remember that new vehicle they got? They've been making modifications to it. fr : Tu te rappelles de leur nouveau véhicule ? Ils lui ont apporté des modifications. CHURCH : en : Well that doesn't sound good, how're they modifying it? fr : Eh bien, ça n’est pas de bonne augure, qu’ont-ils modifié ? TUCKER : en : I don't know, why're you asking me? fr : Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu me demandes ? CHURCH : en : Wait- you've been up here watching them all this time, can't you make a guess? fr : Attendez… Vous les avez observés tout ce temps, vous ne pouvez pas deviner ? TUCKER : en : Well I don't know man, they sure as hell ain't installing a stereo. fr : Eh bien, je ne sais pas, bon sang… ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’ils n’installent pas une stéréo. CHURCH : en : Thanks. Caboose, what do you think it is? fr : Merci. Caboose, quel est ton avis ? CABOOSE : en : Yeah, actually I was gonna say stereo, but now it seems like a bad idea to say that so now I'm going to say... radio. fr : Ouais, en fait, j’allais dire une stéréo… mais ça semble être une mauvaise idée, alors je vais dire… une radio. TUCKER : en : That's the same thing, idiot. fr : C’est la même chose, idiot ! CABOOSE : en : Yup I know, but I still think I won somehow. fr : Ouais, je sais, mais je pense encore avoir gagné, malgré tout. CHURCH : en : Here, let me see the sniper rifle, I'll check for myself. fr : Bon, passe-moi le fusil de sniper, je vais vérifier par moi-même. TUCKER : en : Do you even know how to use that thing? fr : Tu sais encore te servir de ce truc ? CHURCH : en : Do I know how to use- of course I know how to use it don't uh... hey where's the um... how do I make it do the thing, the, thu... the thing, where everything gets closer? Everything gets closer and bigger? How do I do the closer, bigger thing, with it? fr : Si je sais m’en… bien sûr que je sais m’en servir, ce n’est pas, euh… hé, où est le, euh… comment puis-je faire ça, le… la… le truc… où tout se rapproche ? Où tout se rapproche et s’aggrandit ? Comment dois-je faire le… truc rapprochant et agrandissant… avec ça ? TUCKER : en : You mean zoom? fr : Tu parles du zoom ? CHURCH : en : Zoom, yeah that's it, zoom. What's tha-oh are you saying, do I say zoom? Zoom. Zoom! Rifle. fr : Le zoom, ouais c’est ça, le zoom. Comment… oh, tu dis que je dois le dire ? Zoom. Zoom ! Fusil ! TUCKER : en : Press the black button. fr : Appuie sur le bouton noir. CHURCH : en : Oh. Zoom CHURCH : en : ...Shut up. fr : La ferme. TUCKER : en : Hey I didn't say a word dude. fr : Hé, je n’ai pas dit un mot, mec. Cut to the Reds down by the jeep. Donut's wrenching, and Grif is disappearing into the base DONUT : en : Okay, that'll do her. Fire it up, boss. fr : OK, ça va le faire. Allumez le moteur, patron. Sarge gets in the jeep and starts it up DONUT : en : Let's test this bad boy out. Simmons, hop up! fr : Testons ce mauvais garçon. Simmons, grimpe ! Simmons mans the gun in the back, and we cut back to the Blues CHURCH : en : Huh. Yeah, looks like they've modified their jeep. They changed the turret. What is that, like some kind of radar dish? fr : Euh, ouais, on dirait qu’ils ont modifié leur jeep. Ils ont changé la tourelle. C’est quoi, un genre d’antenne-radar ? TUCKER : en : I think it's a rocket launcher. fr : Je pense que c’est un lance-roquette. CHURCH : en : That's impossible. You can't fire rockets from a jeep, dumbass. There'd be too much uh... torque, or something like that. It's probably some kind of like microwave transmitter. fr : C’est impossible… On ne peux pas tirer des roquettes depuis une jeep, imbécile. Ce serais trop, euh… serré, ou quelque chose comme ça. C’est sûrement un genre d’émetteur à micro-ondes. TUCKER : en : Well, they were loading rockets in it earlier, so, unless they were microwaving explosives for a tasty snack, it's probably a rocket launcher. fr : Eh bien, ils y ont chargé des roquettes un peu plus tôt, alors, à moins qu’ils mettent les explosifs au micro-onde pour une savoureuse collation, c’est sûrement un lance-roquette. CABOOSE : en : Oh great, now I want a snack. fr : Oh super, j’ai envie d’une collation. CHURCH : en : Hey, didn't you hear what I said about the torque? It's probably like- fr : Hé, tu n’as pas entendu ce que j’ai dis sur le serrage ? C’est sûrement… A rocket slams into the cliff just below them, throwing them back CHURCH : en : Son of a bitch! fr : Saloperie ! TUCKER : en : Yeah, I'm feeling pretty confident about my rocket launcher guess. fr : Mouais, je me sens assez confiant pour mon idée de lance-roquette. CABOOSE : en : Yeah I don't know, I think Church was right, I'm pretty sure I just torqued in my pants. fr : Mouais, je ne sais pas, je pense que Church a raison, je suis pratiquement sûr d’être serré dans mon pantalon. Another rocket hits the cliff, sending Tucker back TUCKER : en : Ah! I hate being right all the time. fr : Ah, je déteste avoir toujours raison ! Back to the Reds DONUT : en : Yeah! Almost got ya that time, sluts! Reload, Simmons. fr : Ouais ! On vous a presque eu cette fois, roulures ! Recharge, Simmons. SIMMONS : en : Alright! fr : D’accord ! DONUT : en : Let's put the next one right up their ass. fr : Envoie la prochaine tout droit dans leurs culs. SIMMONS : en : Uh, okay, sure, but, you don't need to say it like that. I think the weapon is equally as effective no matter where it hits them. fr : Euh, OK, entendu mais, tu n’as pas besoin de le dire comme ça. Je pense que l’arme est efficace quelque soit l’endroit où elle les frappe. DONUT : en : Start stuffing, Simmons! fr : Commence le bourrage, Simmons ! SIMMONS : en : Okay okay! fr : OK, OK ! Back to the Blues CHURCH : en : ...was that Donut? fr : C’était Donut ? TUCKER : en : I don't know, that's the chick who was working on the jeep. fr : Je ne sais pas, c’est la nana qui a travaillé sur la jeep. CHURCH : en : He's not a girl, Tucker, he just wears pink armor. It's a guy. fr : Ce n’est pas une fille, il porte simplement une armure rose. C’est un mec. TUCKER : en : It is? Are you sure? fr : Ah oui ? Tu es sûr ? CHURCH : en : Yes, I'm sure. fr : Oui, j’en suis sûr. TUCKER : en : Uh, then I suddenly feel pretty awkward about something I did twenty minutes ago. fr : Euh, tout à coup, je ressens de la gêne pour ce que j’ai fait il y a vingt minutes. CABOOSE : en : During Alone Time. fr : Pendant le Moment de Solitude. CHURCH : en : What the hell is Alone Time? fr : Bon sang, c’est quoi le Moment de Solitude ?! TUCKER : en : Hey, it's one of the rules of the cliff, dude: what happens in Alone Time stays in Alone Time. fr : Hé, c’est l’une des lois de la falaise, mec : ce qui se passe dans le Moment de Solitude reste dans le Moment de Solitude. CHURCH : en : What do you do during Alone Time, Caboose? fr : Tu fais quoi pendant le Moment de Solitude, Caboose ? TUCKER : en : Oh, I do the same stuff I do during Together Time... only half. fr : Oh, je fais pareil que pendant le Moment des Conjoints… tout seul. CHURCH : en : ...What? fr : Quoi ?! TUCKER : en : Another benefit of Alone Time, not listening to him for a few minutes. fr : Un autre avantage du Moment de Solitude… Ne plus l’entendre pendant quelques minutes. DONUT : en : Hoo-rah, bitches! Hoo-fucking-rah! fr : Hourrah, garces ! Hour… foutu… rah ! SIMMONS : en : Yeahah, take that Blues! fr : Ouais, prenez ça les bleus ! DONUT : en : Next one is blowing your armor clean off! fr : La prochaine soufflera au point de décaper vos armures ! SIMMONS : en : Or it'll just hurt you a lot! You know, some of us realize that's enough! Why do you keep making it weird? fr : Ou ça va juste vous blesser gravement ! Vous savez, c’est suffisant pour certains d’entre-nous ! Pourquoi tu continues d’agir bizarrement ? CHURCH : en : Dammit. Rocket jeeps? Donut giving orders? This is gettin' ridiculous. I'm putting a stop to this. fr : Bordel, des jeeps à roquette ? Donut qui donne des ordres ? Ça devient ridicule. Je dois y mettre un terme. Earthquake? TUCKER : en : Church, wait! fr : Church, attends ! CABOOSE : en : Tucker, get down. They're firing again. fr : Tucker, baisse-toi ! Ils tirent encore ! TUCKER : en : That wasn't a rocket, that was something else. Church, where're you going? Church! fr : Ce n’était pas une roquette, c’était autre chose. Church, où vas-tu ? Church ! CHURCH : en : To set things straight, Tucker. If we're gonna do this, it has to be done the right way. Or there's no point in doing it at all, okay? There's an order to things Tucker, an order. fr : Remettre les pendules à l’heure, Tucker. Si on doit le faire, ça doit être fait de la bonne manière. Ou ce serait inutile de le faire, OK ? Il y a un ordre des choses, Tucker. Un ordre. "order" echoes a few times, and we cut to mo-cap - Project Freelancer MCC, Many Years Ago CONSEILLER : en : Our, operatives are, in position, Director. fr : Nos agents sont en position, Directeur. DIRECTEUR : en : Good, send them in. fr : Bien, envoyez les. CONSEILLER : en : If I may say, Sir, my testing indicates that this, might not be the best- fr : Si je puis me permettre, chef, mes analyses indiquent qu’il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas la meilleure… DIRECTEUR : en : The system will determine what's best, Counsellor. The system will determine the order. Send them in. fr : Le système détermine ce qui est le mieux, Conseiller. Le système détermine l’ordre. Envoyez les. Accès aux autres épisodes